Warriors Awards 2012
by XXlaptidemcrazeXX
Summary: A funny parody of warriors, it may contain strong language,but otherwise, fine.
1. A dramatic introduction

**Hey guys! Mottledfur here, and the host of the new show... **_**Warriors awards 2012**_**! So, I hope you enjoy, and please, keep watching, or reading.. Or whateva.**

***Applause***

Mottledfur: Thank you for being here, everyone! Thank you, Thank you.

**Still applause**

Mottledfur: SHUT UP!

*Stop*

Mottledfur: Thank you, now that we're all here, lets see a preformance, first. She-cats and toms, ladies and gentlemen, put your hand together for.. Leopardstar and Sandstorm for an odd Arabian dance!

*Sandstorm comes on stage, followed by Leopardstar, wearing purple and blue arabic dresses.. Arabian music plays, and they start belly-dancing. Finished after 30 minutes.*

Firestar: YOU GO GIRL!

Mottledfur: SHUT UP. Anyways, continuing with the awards, lets get to most heart-breaking lovable moron ever in the forest! *Holds up trophy* Leafpool!

Leafpool: Me? Oh, thank you!

*Walks up to stage.*

Leafpool: I want to thank everyone for being there for me and -...-...

Mottledfur: *Rolls eyes and kicks Leafpool of stage, and she lands on Crowfeather*

Leafpool: Hi.

Crowfeather: GET OFF ME, YOU TRAITOR. I LOVED YOU ONCE.

Nightcloud: YOU NEVER LOVED HER, I SAY!

Crowfeather: SHUT IT. AND STOP BING SO B**CHY TO MY EX-WIFE!

Mottledfur: *Whistles a long one.* Drama bomb! The next award for most heart-breaking couple there is! Ashfur and Squirrelflight!

Onestar: They've gone into the forest! Lets skip to the next award rather than wait for them?

Mottledfur: Your appearance reminded me of the next award, best ex-friends in th forest Onestar and Firestar! Come get your awards!

Onestar and Firestar: *Hugging eachother and screaming* THANK YOU!

*Both come to stage and get their awards, then accidetally fall off, landing on Sandstorm.*

*Squirrelflight and Ashfur come back from the forest, with fur ruffled.*

Mottledfur: ...What... Were.. You... Guys... Doing...?

Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw... I'm so sorry...

Brambleclaw: *Gives a little squeal like a girl, and says in a girly voice:* We're over! I'm done with you! Eah! *Walks over to Squirrelflight, and slaps her, then runs out of the audotorium, crying*

Squirrelflight: *Runs after him, after slapping Ashfur*

Mottledfur: Still didn't answer my question...

Ashfur: We.. Were.. You.. Know.. Having.. S-

Mottledfur: I THINK I KNOW NOW! ANYWAYS, YOU MISSED AND AWARD, GIVE ONE TO SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Next, it's THE BEST LEADER.. AND I THINK YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! TIGERSTAR! Nah, just kidding, FIRESTAR! *Hoot, hoot!*

Firestar: Thank you! *Walks off stage, landing of Sandstorm, again.*

Mottledfur: Ah ha.. Looks like it's time for a break, folks! See ya soon!

**Wow, you really read all that? Please review, with award suggestions, and cats for it too!**

**````~Laptidem~````**


	2. After the break

Mottledfur: And we're back with the Warrior cats awards, 2012! And now... For the next performance.. We have Leafpool, singing her number one single: I loved you once!

*Applause*

Leafpool: _Oh.. Yeah.. Oh, ho... Yeah-eheheh... Everyday that we spent, left me in the dark, each hour that we slept, made us feel less apart, but now I can see, it's real. Not a fantasy, anymore! Oh, I... Loved.. You.. Once. Baby, I.. Maybe.. I.. still do..? Now in the dark, the leaves and lives are breaking through, and the leader of the night, have left me to be, some feeling left inside.. That I... Still love you? Oo, ho.. Ooo Ooo... I loved you once..._ *Looks at Crowfeather, then mouths: *I loved you once*)

Mottledfur: THIS IS _WARRIOR_ CATS AWARDS, NOT DRAMA CATS AWARDS! Now, for our next award, THE MOST GRUMPIEST CAT! And this award goes to... JAYFEATHER!

Jayfeather: Wha-?

Mottledfur: Look at your shiny award!

Jayfeather: *Grunts* I can't _look_ at it! But I'll USE MAH AWESOME NOSE AND ODD EARS TO FIX IT! Wait.. Fix? SCENT IT!

Mottledfur: Sure. Now come get it! *Throws award at Jayfeather* (Ba doink)

Jayfeather: *Looks at camera with broken teeth* Duh...?

Mottledfur: Now, that's enough of that, we have.. THE CAT WITH THE MOST SILLIEST NAME! SquirrelFLIGHT! Lol, because Squirrels can't actually fly? Get it? No? Never mind.

Squirrelflight: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AND I JUST HAD _IT_ WITH BRAMBLECLAW!

Random cat #1: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Random cat #2: AGREED!

Mottledfur: SHUDDUP! COME GET YOUR AWARD, SquirrelFLIGHT! Ha ha, I just can't get that out of my head... Lol...

Firestar: Stop saying Lol, it's not even a word.

Mottledfur: THEN WHY IS IT THE NAME OF A MOVIE? HUH, _Firestar?_ YOU BIG WUSSY! YOU DIED!

Spottedleaf: I CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! SPOTTEDLEAF, OUT! PEACE!

Firestar: COME MATE WITH ME!

Lionblaze: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Mottledfur: 'Kay. AND THEN MY ROOM WENT BOOM, THEN A MAGICAL AWARD CAME, AND I NAMED IT... BEST WARRIOR EVA! This one goes to... DARKSTRIPE!

Firestar: HE TRIED TO FLIPPIN' KILL ME!

Darkstripe: YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!

Firestar: SO ARE YOU!

Mottledfur: STOP! IT'S LIONBLAZE!

Lionblaze: *Emotional break down* T-THANK YOU, EVERYONE! AND I WANT TO SAY ONE MORE THING, CINDERHEART, I LOVE YOU. WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Best proposal ever guy: YOU'LL NEVER BEAT MINE!

Lionblaze: Shut UP! *Throws trophy at him*

Best proposal ever guy: *Doink* HUh...?

Cinderheart: *Runs up and kisses him* YES! WHERE'S MY RING?

Lionblaze: I don't know.. I thought you bought them for our act?

Cinderheart: YOU said you were going to buy them!

Mottledfur: *Pushes them off the stage* AND YET AGAIN, we have another break!


	3. Yet more drama And A song!

**There will be a song, not by me. Called Awake and Alive, by skillet. I'm just going to change a few things...**

Mottledstar: I JUST BECAME A STAR! Anyway, let's coninue, shall we? Since none of you buttfaces asked for award requests, I HAD TO MAKE THEM MAHSELV! Now, the next act is by Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, doing play acting!

Brambleclaw: No Squirrelflight! It's over!

Squirrelflight: But- It was for my sister's sake!

Lionblaze: *Boos*

*Hollyleaf and Jayfeather join in*

Leafpool: Hey! This part is fimilliar! GO TO THE DARK FOREST!

Tigerstar: ...Hurtful...

*Darkstripe shuffles in closer to Tigerstar, kissing his cheek.*

Tigerstar: FOR THE LAST TIME DARKSTIPE, I AM NOT GAY!

Leafpool: *Stares*

*Everyone stares*

Mottledstar: THE AWARDS, EVERYONE, THE FRIGGIN AWARDS! The next is to Spottedleaf, for the most honrable death, TWICE!

Spottedleaf: *Mist comes and gets the award.*

Mottledstar: O.o Now, the next is to Hollyleaf and Breezepelt, for the longest releationship hidden.

Hollyleaf: We never dated!

Breezepelt: MATING ONCE DOESN'T COUNT!

Mottledstar: Life's not fair, dude. NOW COME GET THE FRIGGIN AWARD.

*They come and get the award.*

Mottledstar: The next act is by Blackstar and Firestar, singing.

*Blackstar and Firestar come up the stage*

Blackstar: _I'm at war with the world 'cause they, try to pull me into the dark.._

Firestar: _I struggle to find my faith *Looks at Sandstorm* As I'm slipping from your paws.._

Blackstar: _And when my strength is getting weak, and I feel like giving in *Looks at Russetfur* You breath into me again.._

Blackstar and Firestar: _I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside, now, it's my time.. I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life!_

Firestar: _Here!_

Blackstar: _Right here!_

Firestar: _Right know!_

Blackstar: _Right know!_

Firestar: _Stand my ground_

Blackstar: _And never back down!_

Blackstar and Firestar: _I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_*Applause*_

_*Cheering*_

_*Screaming from she-cats*_

Random she-cat # 1: MATE WITH ME, BLACKSTAR!

Random she-cat #2: YES, FIRESTAR! MATE WITH ME!

Firestar: I WOULD LOVE TO, HONEY. I'M AFRAID I'M TAKEN.

Blackstar: *Pats Firestar's back.* One moment, please... *Runs out with the random she-cat*

Sandstorm: *Pulls away from Dustpelt* Hey, Firebunny.

Firestar: Sandywandy.

Mottledstar: I'm going to give these very odd couples a chance to be together. LATER, FOLKS!


End file.
